personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Super
"Super" is the 11th episode in season 1, and the 11th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on January 12, 2012. Synopsis Reese works the computer while Finch does the legwork with their latest POI, a building super who keeps too close an eye on his tenants. Meanwhile, Detective Carter may finally get her long-awaited glimpse into a case. Episode Notes * This episode plays with the reversal of Reese and Finch's traditional roles. With Reese recovering from his injuries, Finch must undertake the team's fieldwork while Reese must grapple with the team's technology to monitor activity in the building. * There are several references to Alfred Hitchcock's 1954 film Rear Window in this episode: **Reese's leg injury corresponds to Jeff Jeffries (James Stewart) broken leg. **A flower bed that Ernie Trask was maintaining in the episode is reminiscent of the flower bed where Lars Thorwald (Raymond Burr) was thought to have buried his wife. **In the end, the perpetrator falls out of a window. **Reese's alias name "Mr. Hayes". The screenplay for the film was written by John Michael Hayes. * The Ernie Trask character includes similarities to a character in an episode of This American Life. The episode, called “The Super”, describes a Latin American super who bragged about owning a herd of animals and being a bigshot in his native home. He had to leave because it was “bad for his health.” It turns out that his tall tales weren’t just stories. * When Ingram states that he is the "public face" of IFT, implying that Finch is the "private face" of the company, it may be a reference to the ancient Japanese concept of [http://www.nakasendoway.com/?page_id=1442 Omote and Ura]. Omote refers to the image which an individual, a company, or any institution wishes to present to outsiders or the public in general. As with any image, omote is composed of a mixture of reality, myth, and lie. Ura is the opposite of omote. It is the reality behind the omote image with the myth and lies of the image stripped away. * The apartment Finch rented for Reese is located in The Apthorp, a historic apartment building and New York city landmark at 390 West End Avenue. * Adderall is used to treat ADHD and narcolepsy. Production Notes * Ingram's name was mentioned for the first time. * The overhead scene of Rick Morris falling to the ground was mirrored and reused at the beginning of , although the ground below is different. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *In the morgue, somebody is leaning against the wall when Finch pours out the money. Trivia * This episode features the longest passage of time during events in the present. The face-off at the end of occurs on December 15, 2011, and the surveillance of Trask starts in January 2012. * When Finch eats at the restaurant where Lily is working, Reese calls him on the phone and greets him with "Good afternoon, Mr. Finch." just like Finch usually greets Reese. This is an allusion to the roles of Finch and Reese being reversed in this episode. *The staging of the scene where Carter evades the CIA is reminiscent of the train scene in the movie The French Connection where Gene Hackman's character, Popeye Doyle, is following the drug smuggler Charnier. Charnier leaves the train car and he follows. He tries to hide in plain sight, but Charnier gets the best of him and slips back into the train just in time to wave goodbye. Quotes * "Your name is Farooq Adaal. You were the best surgeon in your country. But you can't afford a license in the states because you send all your money to your family. Stitch him up, no questions asked, and you can be a doctor again." (Finch) Alicia Corwin: "If Congress knew about this machine you're building, you would go to jail." Ingram: "I don't suppose they'd let us be cell-mates." Clips Video:Person of Interest - Person of Interest - Ssh. It Can Hear You|Ssh. It Can Hear You es:Super 111 111 Category:Episodes with multiple Persons of Interest